


Home

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt, Older Blaine, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kurt would tell Blaine he's pregnant: Post-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has less to do with sex and all to do with fluffiness. I just can’t fathom Kurt telling Blaine about their baby and there being anything but love uwu. for some reason, when I wrote this, I had older!Blaine in mind. but it doesn’t necessarily read like that.

They’re still coming down, their bodies sweaty and exhausted, their skin, every inch, still pressed closely together, a shared heat between them, when Kurt first feels the words bubbling at his mouth, dancing on his tongue, ready to burst. Blaine’s turning on his side, outstretching his arm and draping it over Kurt’s waist when Kurt thinks maybe now  _could_ be the right time.

“Mm, baby, I’ve missed you,” Blaine whispers, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Kurt’s lips. “I am never going away for work again, I promise.”

“Ah, see, but that’s what you said a month ago and look at where we are now,” Kurt jokes, smiling, his nose lightly touching Blaine’s. “It’s okay. I know duty calls.”

“I’d say more like hectic fashion designers.”

Kurt hums, understanding, always understanding. It is, after all, Blaine’s job, and he knows Blaine would give everything to stay here at home in New York with him. (Them, he silently corrects.)  So he wonders if anything will actually change now once… the baby comes, maybe even once Kurt is round and full with their child.  _Their_ baby. The one that Blaine actually has no idea even exists right now. No clue that between their naked, satiated bodies at this very moment, growing slowly in Kurt’s womb, sits their child.

“I’d much rather stay here with you,” Blaine reassures softly, his eyes just as soft, glistening gold in that way they always do when Blaine looks Kurt in the eye, when his ‘I love you’s are translated through looks, not words. Kurt’s own glasz eyes usually respond with the same adoring look, but he realizes today they must look worried, because Blaine asks, “What’s wrong?”

And then Kurt feels the words push further at his lips, the syllables forming, his brain screaming, ‘Say it! Say it!’, but he can’t get himself to. He shakes his head, but Blaine insists.

“Tell me,” his husband urges softly as he tenderly runs his hand up Kurt’s back, pressing their bodies even closer together, and it’s only after Kurt feels his husband’s close warmth that he feels safe, comfortable, and loved enough to say it.

“I’m pregnant.”

He feels vulnerable then, afraid, his heart’s pounding in his chest, his eyes searching for something—anything—in Blaine’s. He knows they’re married, incredibly happy, and successful, but he’s often wondered if this is  _really_ , even after all the talks and the promises, something Blaine would want. But when Blaine’s eyes light up within seconds and his face breaks into a smile, Kurt lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“ _Kurt_ …” Blaine says his name that special way, the way that grounds Kurt and reminds him how real this is and how much he loves his husband and their life together. “Kurt, I… we’re having a baby?”

“Yeah, yes,” he nods, his eyes full of tears. He silently curses those damn hormones. (And okay, maybe it it is just him.)

“Oh baby, I love you.” Blaine presses forward and catches Kurt’s lips in a deep kiss. Practically of their own accord, Kurt’s arms wrap around Blaine’s neck, and when they both pull away, Blaine peppers loving kisses down Kurt’s jawline and neck. He pulls away and looks Kurt in the eye, those hazel eyes alight with love again. “A baby?” he asks, and when Kurt excitedly nods again, Blaine continues.

“I’m not going anywhere anymore,” he promises. “This is the only place I want to be.  _Home_ with you and the baby. We can make the office a nursery and we’ll buy the  _best_ crib, even though he—or she!—will probably sleep in our room most of the time, and I can—”

“Honey, calm down,” Kurt laughs, and when he runs his hands affectionately through his hair, he can feel Blaine’s nerves and excitement melting into genuine happiness and affection for them, and the family they’re about to start.

That night, as they talk and talk about names and future plans and oh my god, who’s it going to look like, words full of love and giddiness, Blaine’s hand travels down Kurt’s body and sets up camp on Kurt’s stomach, his fingers splayed protectively on his body. Neither of them mention it, but for the next nine months, Blaine’s hand sleeps there every night.  _Home._


End file.
